Rinha Kosi
'''Character First Name:''' Kosi '''Character Last Name:''' Rinha '''IMVU Username:''' Kosmori '''Nickname: (optional)''' None '''Age:''' ''13'' '''Date of Birth:''' ''188AN'' '''Gender:''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity:''' ''Amegakurian'' '''Height:''' ''4''' '''Weight:''' ''70lbs'' '''Blood Type:''' A '''Occupation:''' Ninja. '''Scars/Tattoos:''' Black star tattoo on the right cheek, scar on the left side of neck. '''Affiliation:''' Amegakure '''Relationship Status:''' Single '''Personality:''' ''Soft spoken and shy, Rinha Kosi has trouble interacting with others. He often times will simply hide, and as such tends to try to avoid new people. '' '''Behaviour:''' Same as above, shy and reclusive. Doesn't care for loud noises or big crowds, and often times tends to hide to avoid getting attention. Only moves into action when some one else is hurting. Wont speak unless he has too, or is spoken too. Tends to let others make mistakes, even if he could stop them. If some one moves to close, he tends to fidget and squirm, and freezes up when being touched on the neck. While this is a good method to get him to stop freaking out, once he comes back to his senses he tends to become a whirlwind of fury, and is capable of scaring most Jounin at the fact he seems to be a balls of flailing doom. '''Nindo: (optional)''' ''"I-its not that im scared! I-i am just really good at-at hiding!" Kosi prefers to let others fight, but at the same time refuses to see any one in pain. '' '''Summoning:''' ''((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.))'' '''Bloodline/Clan:''' Rinha '''Ninja Class: ''' ''Genin'' '''Element One:''' ''(( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.))'' ''((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.))'' -must be learned and allocated before use '''Element Two:''' ''(( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.))'' ''((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. ))'' -must be learned and allocated before use '''Weapon of choice:''' Needles, small tiny sharp objects.... '''Strengths:''' Medical Jutsu, Chakra Manipulation '''Weaknesses:''' Strength, Taijutsu '''Chakra color:''' At first to have none, it is a wispy, soft faded grey. '''Weapon Inventory:''' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) '''Maximum capacity at:''' Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) ''Please allocate now'' '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 2(1)''' '''Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces):''' '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces):''' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2(6)''' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2(8)''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' ''List the other weapons here:'' '''Total: 17''' '''Jutsu List:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Unsealing_Technique Unsealing Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Enclosing_Technique Enclosing Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu - Rank E] '''Allies:''' Amegakure '''Enemies:''' ((Your enemies, rivals)) '''Background Information:''' Rinha Kosi. Kosi doesn't quite know much about his parents. They are alive, but he doesn't know much because they are never around. He was raised by the friends and neighbors around him, and they always kept him out of trouble and away from harm. Its because of this protection that he is so shy around new people, since the only time he saw any one outside of those who raised him was the Academy. And when he graduated, he was expected to go out with these people and fight?! Its pretty easy to guess what happened. It was a simple thing... Get back a stolen purse. Well, turns out the job was harder than first led to believe, and Kosi ended up being beaten and hurt. They had actually sliced the side of his neck, and because of this he wears a long, red flowy scarf to hide the scar. It had taken them a whole month to get him back to a "normal" state, but he ended up shutting down and never really interacting, even less so than normal... But they realized that he must of hit his head pretty hard, since now he shows signs of a almost psychotic obsession with silver, specifically pure silver. He always carries a silver sliver with him, and he is often seen chewing on it or fiddling with it. When he has to perform medicinal jutsu, he often seems to use it as a focus point, concentrating on it so that he takes his mind off the other persons pain. '''Roleplaying Library:''' '''Approved by:'''